


In another 'Verse

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: A girl from modern 2019 who is a regular human and a total Geek for Marvel and affiliated, Pagan Handmaiden to Goddesses thought dead or not real (but only in her universe ;)) gets the memories and knowledge of her alternate universe counterpart, and has the ability to Make or Break this universe from the start.Her story and path is to follow from the emergence of The Hulk to what would be The End Game. And she can Change Everything. With so many choices and so many paths to take and ways to weave the tapestry how will she fare?





	In another 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle I don't write often and it doesn't really translate to English easily as I learned to write only a few years ago. But let me know any mistakes or what you think!!!

A new life.

One thing they don't tell you about starting a new life, one way no one knows you, where you barely know yourself, is that who you were before will never leave you.  
Waking up in a hospital bed to the beeping of those god-awful machines, is almost as bad as when the doctor walks in and sees that you're awake, turns off the TV that you had been watching and crying while watching before they sedate you again. When you realize that you are are there in a coma or you are now and a different universe. One that you loved or hated perhaps, there's no way to know who you were before or who you will become.  
Of course I just had to wake up in 2008 in Culver University when the hulk went on his first rampage. The second time I woke up oh, I found that my hands were bandaged and handcuffed to the bed. 

And that this time I had a guard in my room...one that was sleeping.   
He was about 5'8"? I don't know, Sandy blond hair and blue eyes and a strong body like a boxer, except with hella fine biceps on his Definitely custom suit. Looking at him as he slept, his nose had been broken many times and definitely recently going by the cut and butterfly stitches on his nose. Wait...blue eyes???....

"It's rude to stare ya know kid."  
I jumped a bit and my heart monitor started beeping a bit and the air was too thin,  
"Hey! Hey look at me kiddo. That's it look at me. It's alright you need to breathe slowly."  
"Oh I'm breathing to quick is this a panic attack?"  
"That's it, yeah you kinda are."he chuckled a bit strained  
Looks like I said that out loud  
"Ha, I'm bad at this okay. focus on my breaths, In... And out....in....that's it."   
Reading his lips as he tried to calm my hyperventilating, I notice that another man is in the doorway, nice suit plain almost unnoticeable except for how Bland he is.....  
'Is that? What the actual fuck?!'

"Hey, no it's okay you're in the hospital safe focus on my words Jane." Fucking Hawkeye soothed again. I look at him confused.  
"Who the Fuck is Jane??"  
The man at the door with a nurse now standing almost angrily behind him gets pushed aside as she enters the room crossing to me and checking my vitals with the machines I'm on all the while saying,  
"That would be you Dear, you are one of the only civilian student still unidentified be Culver University after the Army rampage that happened...do you know your name dear?" She asked the last bit both gently and brusquely trying to coax my name out.

Now let it be said I am not an idiot. I am a regular geeky girl who cuts hair for a living with no special talents save reading and drawing, with a nearly finished apprenticeship with my ex boyfriend who owns a tattoo shop on the wrong side of town.  
' In Cincinnati Ohio 2019 for fucks sake. NOT 2008, MARVEL FUCKING UNIVERSE.'

But let it be said I was no longer just a Normal girl. I had every terrible dream I wished for in the past. To be a part of a story I loved with knowledge and ability to do something. Except I also now have a set of memories Not Mine. Or not this me. Apparently I had a mental break when I first woke up.  
Anyone would when you have the memories of you from another universe you landed in in your head alongside your own. Especially if you are a female and your counterpart a Male.

I look down at my bandaged hands and swallow. Debating what I know and can do. I was born 1997 December 5th. He was born Dec 5th 1986. 'Fuck'.  
I had three older brothers and he had one older two younger. Still all Jon, Richard, William. My name was Maryann after my grandma and he was Malachi after ??? His mom Our mom just said it fit. Said he was both to early and to late. Never quite said who his dad was. Mum honestly knew just...didn't trust what would happen.   
Malachai is Pagan raised on both being a Morman by mom along with being taught the old ways and old stories. But that's where our similarities end really.

Malachai has deep chocolate brown hair and intelligent Hazel eyes. Eyes that look green fading to tan gold or like a ocean wave clear and bright and dangerous yet safe. And a sass and snark that will make your ears bleed.   
About 5'7", olive skin. 200lbs of Lean muscular build, like a track star who was a judo wrestler for pro. Loved engines and taking apart any tech and computers he can get his hands on and making them Better. He is smart, crazy smart, and an asshole yet kind, Captain Save a hoe. 

He went into the Navy with our half brother, Our older brother in the early 2000s just after the twin towers fell. He was a FMF Corpsman like our other brother, while Jon went E.O.D., Malachi went on to crossrate from Corpsman to Tech man. 

He was handsome, a genius playing the oaf to be overlooked and using it to his advantage. He loved fruity drinks, both men and women and is Pansexual. Has several tattoos that he drew out himself that he got done right after he went through Bootcamp where he doesn't quite know where the ideas for them came from...are the same as mine. was good at what he did and knowing what he wanted and playing his cards close to his chest. He was everything I was Not.

I am 5'6", Dirty blonde hair with red highlights that looks like bloody gold in red light, olive skin "200lbs of goddess shaped spite" very cushioned and soft but with runner's legs have been told. Hazel eyes that when I look into them are green to brown to blue to tan, changing for what I'm wareing or like I've been told like a mood ring.  
I like both men and women and am demisexual/Pansexual. I drew out a bunch of tattoos I wanted after I went to Navy Boot and Washed out at Battlestations. I got them all done by the man who became my lover and partner for a while and later Mentor.

I went to Cosmetology classes in highschool at the local career school, and he was in Automotive classes at a Career school on base.  
I was a reader and so was he. He was also taking classes on writing books and Tolkien work, (something's never change with us). I stopped wrestling and karate classes when I was going into 7th grade and was developing a woman's body. He was in Track, wrestling, baseball, and Judo a 5th degree black belt. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do in life except read it and He wanted to Live it and be the reason for a Story Told, as long as it's not as a young martyr. I was afraid really of being with people in that way but was okay with writing up stories of what I've done, and definitely trying new things. He has explored most every Kink and likes being a Sub/switch like me and doesn't brag about his sex life.  
I am okay with wareing skimpy clothes or layers, he wares mostly clothes that accentuate his looks out of uniform. 

He loves running and I loathe it. He knows how to and has killed people with only his body in the line of Duty protecting his Battle Buddies. I know how to hunt in the Midwest and use a Bow and skin a kill. He can handle a sniper rifle like a pro.  
Where I am introverted he is extroverted.  
Where I know only enough about computers he is a savant. Where I can sew almost any price of clothes and crochet and loom thanks to mom and friends, he is okay with sewing cause mom and can Knit.

Malachai and Maryann are two side of the same coin but entirely different lives and people and experience.

I am from a universe a decade ahead where this is all fake Bullshit comic books and he is from where it is Real.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Asks the bland agent beside me.

''When did he get there???''  
"Get the Doctor she Needs sedated again!" The nurse sounds far away but she's beside me  
"Shit kid!"  
"Agent Barton step away and let her breathe." Coulson??? Says.  
''what the Fuccckkkk''  
A hand waves in front of my face as nurses rush into the room,  
"Miss can you tell us what is wrong? Do you know your name?" A calming bland voice asks from beside me,  
"I think my name is May but I don't think I exist. I think I'm Nobody." I say looking into a pursed lip of a man I admired on screen in agents of Shield and Avengers for so long.

Never wish for what you want most as it may come true.


End file.
